


Like Sheep and Wolf

by Vanhalla



Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot, Short One Shot, Size Difference, Speech impediment, Stuttering, Tasting each other's cum, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanhalla/pseuds/Vanhalla
Summary: Movie night with friends turns for the better when Clyde is left all alone with his long-time crush Bonnie
Relationships: Bonnie Rose Georgi/Clyde Johnson
Series: AVBAAWS - A Very Bad Attempt At Writing Smut [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468372
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Like Sheep and Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Looking at this and all my other works, I think you can kinda sense a pattern here of me liking to write wholesome shit

Clyde had been staring at that movie box for a whole minute now, chewing on his lollipop stick, gaze hollow, too zoned out to even realize he was zoned out.

He was supposed to be finding a movie for his movie night with friends, but no matter how long he'd been searching he simply couldn't find it.

"Scary Movie 3" was what he was searching for.  _ But it wasn't there.  _

He groaned, and put the box back in the shelf.

As Clyde walked up the last alley, he had almost given hope on ever finding that movie.  _ If it wasn't there, it was nowhere. _

Until…

He bumped into something, though he didn't see what it was. Then he heard a squeak, and looked down.  _ Oh, tiny. _

The person looked up, and immediately, Clyde recognized her. It was Bonnie, a classmate of his. She was small, and quiet, but also very smart.  _ And very cute. _

Clyde crouched down, and looked at the dozen movies on the ground, which she probably dropped when she fell.  _ Oh, there was the one he was looking for! _

She picked up the movies rather clumsily, her hands shaking a bit. He stood up and helped her up.  _ She seemed nervous. _

"S-sorry! I didn't see you!" He blurted out. "Bonnie, right?"

She looked up at him,  _ well, he assumed, hard to know with those ginger curls over her eyes _ , and smiled. "Y-yeah! Y-you're Clyde!" She pushed her skirt down a bit, motioning her arms around to stretch out the poofy fabric of her sweater. "W-what are you d-doing here?" Bonnie then asked, her voice a bit shaky,  _ though it always had been. _

"Oh, well, I was searching for a movie, and, well…" he pointed at one of the boxes in her arms. "I believe you have it?"

She looked at the box he had pointed, and blushed. "O-oh! T-this one?" She handed it over to him. Clyde nodded and smiled. "I'm doing a movie night with the guys, and we all agreed on watching it, so…" he shrugged. 

She smiled awkwardly, showing off two large front teeth.  _ Cute. _

"O-oh… sorry, I w-was actually planning on... wa-watching that… t-tonight."

Clyde smiled brightly, and pat her head. "Well, you can always come with! We'd love having one more member for movie night!"

She fiddled with a strand of her hair. "A-are you sure? I w-wouldn't w-want to be int-intruding!" She stuttered, visibly getting nervous. Clyde smiled some more, and cocked his head. "Nah, no worries, it's fine!"

She smiled, and they walked to the counter together.

_ Now, Clyde was feeling rather giddy right now. He didn't expect to see her there, but now that he did, and even had the opportunity of hanging out with her,  _ **_at his house_ ** _ , that just sounded heavenly. _

_ Because, as much as he wouldn't want to admit it, he had the biggest crush on Bonnie. She simply was too cute. And added to that, she was really kind, and smart. Basically _ ,  _ perfect _

When they arrived, she was greeted very loudly and joyfully by his friends, happy to see another member joining them for the night. Bonnie sat on the sofa, next to him and during the whole night, Clyde had trouble concentrating on the movie.  _ She reacted rather strongly to it, and that was really adorable.  _ Her shy, timid demeanor was still very much there, but he could guess she was enjoying herself, as she'd sometimes hop in place, or mumble some things, or softly laugh, eyes glued to the screen.  _ Man, Clyde could only wonder what would've happened if there hadn't been all these people around… _

When the movie was over, everyone stayed a bit longer, but, one by one, his friends all ended up leaving, as it was getting late. Until it left him alone with Bonnie. 

_ Well, this was a bit awkward. _

She seemed nervous again, and he wondered if it was because she was uncomfortable being alone with him.  _ Maybe it's because they never talked much. Other than a few group projects, they'd never actually had a real conversation. And to be fair, a guy like him, big, tall, with a large mane of hazel hair, that could be intimidating.  _

_ Like a wolf would be to a sheep. _

Clyde cleared his throat. "H-hey, uh, what about those other movies you bought? Anything interesting in there?"

She smiled softly, and went to get her bag. "O-oh, are y-you sure? I ho-hope I'm not bo-bothering you b-by staying here th-this long…"

Clyde smiled. "No, not at all! I'm not really tired, so might as well do something, right?"

She sat next to him, and they looked at the movie boxes together. 

_ My god… they had the same tastes in movies… this only made him more giddy. What a coincidence! _

They picked one randomly, and started it.

_ But after a while, Clyde realized he still couldn't focus.  _

He was too entranced in Bonnie's own reactions. He just couldn't get his focus off her.

She probably realized this, because, after a while, he started seeing her shoot a few looks in his direction, or blush softly when she reacted strongly to something. Then, something very funny happened in the movie, and she started laughing. And that made him laugh too.  _ Because her laugh was beautiful _ .

Obviously, she noticed, and turned to him, laughter fading, but her smile remaining, albeit a bit uneasy, or shy.

"H-hey, Bonnie, uhm…"  _ Oh yeah, he was doing this now, huh? _

"Y-yeah..?"

"Y-you, uh…" he wasn't really sure of what he should say to segway into the confession.  _ Something! Anything! _

His hand absentmindedly slid to hers, and she gasped, and looked down, blushing harder.

"I'm… uuhhmmm…" he was starting to panic a bit.  _ Maybe he should just keep his trap shut! _

"Y-yeah…" he felt Bonnie's small, trembling hand hold his, and immediately, his heart melted.  _ Oh, it was so small, and cute, and the way she was looking at him, it could only mean… _

Clyde looked at her, heart beating fast, the movie still playing like white noise to his ears, and leaned over slowly. And she stretched up, and kissed him. 

He leaned over even more, his other hand reaching for her cheek, and she squeaked happily.

_ She tasted so nice… and her face was so small… _

He pulled away, and looked at her, and smiled softly. Then, as if they were magnets, they pulled each other in again, and Clyde fell on his back, and her on top of him, her tiny fingers sinking into his hair. He slid a hand down to her back, and moved it under her shirt, making her squeak in surprise. He sat up, with her on his lap, and looked at her.

"You wanna..?" He mumbled, out of breath.

She looked back at him, and nodded. Quickly, he pulled her up in his arms, and ran to his room, plopping her down on the mattress and pouncing on top of her to kiss her, his hands quickly finding their way back under her shirt. He immediately touched skin, realising she wasn't wearing a bra, and Clyde smirked. 

"No bra..?" He whispered.

Bonnie chuckled nervously. "I-it's not like I ne-need one, really…"

_ To be fair, her breasts were quite small. _

_ But… that only added more to her charm, didn't it? _

Clyde slid his hands up, and cupped her chest, gently fondling it. One of his legs went up, and eventually found a spot between her own legs, and pressed on it with his knee. He heard her moan, and only doubled in enthusiasm, kissing her passionately, one of his hands sliding down under her skirt to only add to the pleasure. 

He rubbed a hand against her thigh.  _ It was soft, and squishy.  _ His fingers sank in the skin and fat as if it were dough, and he couldn't help but feel a bit high at that feeling.

Clyde could feel Bonnie's hands clutch at his shirt, and he happily rubbed his palm over her crotch, sliding her panties down to her knees. She rolled her hips, moaning loudly, and he nibbled and tugged on her bottom lip.  _ She wanted more, he could feel that. _

He unzipped his pants, whipping out his member, and rubbed it against her entrance, other hand still around her breast. Bonnie smiled at him, taking his hand and pressing it to her cheek, and then he thrusted in. She gasped, and then moaned, as one of his fingers slid in her mouth, and his dick in her hole, slick and damp.  _ It felt so good! He just couldn't stop thrusting! _

Clyde looked at Bonnie under her, who was happily sucking on his thumb, drooling a bit over his hand and on the pillow as she moaned and whimpered, body shaking with his thrusts. He raised a hand up, and gently stroked her hair, before lifting up her bangs.  _ Oh, her eyes were beautiful! _

They were a light forest green, sparkling with pure happiness. And all over her cheeks and nose were freckles. He'd been wondering about those, seeing she had them all over her body, and now…  _ she was like a gift from God, oh… _

"B-Bonnie!" He moaned, thumb sliding out of her mouth so he could kiss her again. She made a happy moan and wrapped her arms around his head, and her legs around his waist. 

_ He was close. He was going to cum. _

"I-inside? O-or-" he groaned "-outside?"

Bonnie smiled shyly, hands clutching at his hair as her legs pulled him in deeper. "I-inside, p-please!" She cried out, and he immediately came as she said that. It splurted out and filled her insides, so much of it coming out he could've sworn her belly was starting to swell. Clyde collapsed over her, and sighed, but then quickly pulled himself up to look at her. "D-did you cum?" He asked, suddenly realizing he had no idea if she did. She shook her head timidly, frowning a bit, and he smiled. "Oh. That's alright. Can I help?"

She nodded, lifting up her leg, and, sliding his dick out to roll on next to her, Clyde put his fingers back inside of her, and pressed his thumb over her clit, rubbing it softly. Bonnie moaned, and rolled her hips, holding on to him, her face buried in his chest. He moved his other hand to rub against her thigh, and that, along with the other stimulus, was enough to make her cum. She moaned and gasped, bucking her hips along with the thrusts of his fingers, and then, after a few thrusts, she slowed down, and stopped, then looked up at him. He slid his fingers out, and licked them.  _ It tasted like a mix of their cum. Interesting. _

"You wanna taste?" He asked, mildly joking. She moved her head to his fingers and licked around them happily, and he chuckled, blushing a bit. Then, he pulled her close, and sighed, rubbing her head. She nuzzled his hand and sighed too, her hands wrapping around his back, although not long enough to go all the way around.  _ Man, she was small. Or, well, that, and he was really big. _

"Hey, Bonnie…?"

She hummed.  _ Was she falling asleep? _

"I love you…"  _ he hoped it wasn't too soon to say it. _

Bonnie chuckled softly, and moved up a bit, so her head would be next to his neck. She nuzzled against it, and wrapped her arms around it, before her breathing slowed and she relaxed in his arms.

_ He'll take that as a yes. _


End file.
